Moves Like Sirius
by ThankfulPotterhead
Summary: James and Sirius have been chasing after Lily and Marlene for many years. Over the summer they made many musical numbers so convince them to love them as much as they do. What happens when the four are in the Gryffindor Common Room and the blokes perform it, what will be the girls reaction? James/Lily Marlene/Sirius ONE- SHOT


**A/N: so I was listening to 'Moves like Jagger' by Maroon 5 and this fic came into my head. It is a James/Lily and Marlene/Sirius. I think the reason why we like the Jilly couple the most is because we take minimum info about the couple and we basically form it ourselves. From years one to seven there isn't a lot to go through on and so our minds wander from where it all began, anyway Enjoy!**

**Moves like Sirius? **

"Hey James."

"Yes Padfoot?"

"I bet you five galleons that Marlene and I will be in a broom cupboard tonight, and I bet you five more galleons that Lily will fall for you after this happens. All you need to do is a performance that we have been practicing in the summer with me," said Sirius smirking.

"Which performance?" James questioned.

"Moves like Sirius," Sirius said smirking at his mate.

"Not that one," groaned James.

"Come on Mate, that was the one that Remus said would work the best on her," begged Sirius.

"You're lying he said it would work the least," James accused.

"Remus is a sodding git, don't listen to him. How many birds has he snogged in broom cupboards? None, now I have experience," said Sirius smiling.

"Fine," James said finally giving in as Sirius began to sing while the pair got up from their chairs.

"Evans, McKinnon, this is for you," said James smiling at the pair while Marlene returned it and Lily just glared.

Sirius howled and began,

''_Oh, Oh_

_Just shoot for the stars _

_If it feels right then aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away _

_And make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave," finished Sirius as James began the next verse._

"_You wanted control _

_So we waited_

_I'll put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit," sang James while Sirius joined his mate for the chorus._

"_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you _

_All the moves like Sirius," sang the pair as they started to dance while the girls were on the floor and laughing. _

"_I've got the moves like Sirius_

_I've got the moves like Sirius_

_I've got the moves like Sirius_

_I don't need to try to control you oh, _

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Sirius_

_I've got the moves like Sirius _

_I've got the moves like Sirius," finished the pair as James went on for the next verses._

"_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken or scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe that I got the key," finished James giving a wink to Lily causing her to laugh even harder as Sirius continued._

"_Oh, _

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here_

_And it goes like this," finished Sirius joining James for the chorus._

"_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you _

_All the moves like Sirius_

_I've got the moves like Sirius_

_I've got the moves like Sirius_

_I've got the moves like Sirius_

_I don't need to try to control you oh, _

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Sirius_

_I've got the moves like Sirius _

_I've got the moves like Sirius," the mates finished smiling at their crushes._

"_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this," sang Lily smiling and sending a flirty wink to the bloke that she fancies._

"_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe ooh baby rub me right_

_And if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this," Marlene sang smirking at Sirius._

"_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you _

_All the moves like Sirius_

_I've got the moves like Sirius_

_I've got the moves like Sirius_

_I've got the moves like Sirius_

_I don't need to try to control you oh, _

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Sirius_

_I've got the moves like Sirius _

_I've got the moves like Sirius," James and Sirius finished ending their swag dancing._

"So Miss Evans, I didn't know you wanted me to control and snog you," smirked James walking over to Lily.

"Just snog me and get over it," laughed Lily fully aware of Marlene and Sirius' disappearance.

"I have been waiting for you to say that all of my lifetime," James smiled leaning in and attaching his and Lily's lips.

Cheers escaped throughout the Gryffindor Common, glad that James had finally received his girl. The pair broke apart, smiled at each other and started laughing at the uproar that they had caused. James and Lily turned towards each other and remained attached at the lips for quite a while.

Sirius owes James ten galleons for finally succeeding his goal of snogging the love of his life and because at this very moment Sirius and Marlene were spending some quality time with brooms.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it :) review please :) I had fun writing it and I hope you were entertained while reading :)**


End file.
